Metais
by hollandroad04
Summary: The last day Metais lived, told in his point of Updated!


_"Tag, your it," I shout as I run across the hallway. Thomas, who was not as fit for these games, came after me at a slower pace._

_"Metias, do you really think that we should be doing this?" asks Thomas, he's scared that we'll get caught by someone and get in trouble, but we haven't yet._

_"We'll be fine, now you better come and get me before it's too late," I said backing up further down the hall. Grinning, Thomas stated to chase after me. I turned into my apartment and ran into my father hold my baby sister, June._

_"What are you doing, Metias?" my father asked. Thomas, who just appeared in the door way looked up._

_"You both should be training for your trails, they are in three months," my father contunied._

_"Thomas and I were, we are training for the physical part of the Trails, Mark said that was the most important thing in the Trails," I said. Mark lived in the apartment building a year ago, he left to fight for the Republic._

_"Every part of the Trail is equality important, Metais," my father said. "But if this is for your own good, carry on. Can you take care of your sister? Your Mother and I need to go some where." I nodded and he left. _

I sat up in my bed, just awaking from the dream. I don't know what made me think of that day, but it cause a new wave of sadness. I heard somewhere that it took seventeen years to get over a death, but I thinks it going to take a whole lot longer than that for me.

I got dress in my uniform and went to go and wake up June. Coming into her room, I was always shocked at how clean it was. Not a thing out of place, the white walls didn't have a single mark on them.

Walking over to June, I shook her lightly on the shoulder. "June, time to wake up," I whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at me, she sometimes she reminded me of a cat, relaxed until they were ready to strike.

"Get dressed for school while I make breakfast," she pushed away the covers and got up and left to make breakfast.

After a few minutes, June came in with her Drake uniform on, which was remarkably similar to my uniform. Sitting down at the table, June started to eat the eggs and toast I prepared for her.

"So, how was last night," she asked.

"Fine, not much happened," I replied. Last night I had to guard the Trails, just in case someone tries to escape.

After June was done, we left. Outside of our apartment building, Thomas stood waiting. He tipped his hat at June and looked at me. I looked past him and got in the passnger seat. The rest of the ride was silent. After about twenty minutes, we arrived at Drake.

"Good bye Metais, thank you for the ride Thomas," her usual good bye when we drop her off.

"Did you tell her?" Thomas asked.

"Tell her what?" I asked. I knew what was coming next, but I still said it anyways.

"That you resigned yesterday," he replied. I signed, I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"No I haven't, I wasn't planning to until I knew when I was leaving."

"You should probably tell her soon," for some reason, that made me angrier than I already was.

"I'll tell her, alright." I yelled. Seeing the hurt look on Thomas's face made me regret saying that.

"Look I'll sorry, it's just I'm really worried how she'll take it, I mean, she knows how much I love this job," I said.

Thomas nodded and the rest of the ride was in silence. As soon as we got to the police department of the Ruby Sector I got out of the car and walked inside. I always hated this building, it's plain grey floors and white wall, all desks clear of personal belongings, and agents walking around, not looking at anything but straight ahead.

"Agent Metais," Commander Jameson said as she walked up to me, "I need you to do something for me tonight." I went up to her ready to receive my mission. I had to pretend that I was still even the smallest bit intrested in what she had to say.

"I need you to check up on the guards at the hospital, I what them to be at top shape, report to me if any one of them doesnt't do what's expected of them."

Saluting her, I answer her with a "yes ma'am." With one last look at Thomas and I, she turned around and left.

"Are you coming to the hospital tonight, Thomas?" I asked.

"No," was all he said. Not looking back at me, Thomas turned and left me alone.

Someone, a lower raked guard, ran up to me.

"Agent Ipanis, your sister, June Ipanis, was caught outside of campus scaling a building. Signing I thanked the guard and went to find Thomas.

Arriving at his office, I poked my head in and told him my situation. Getting up, he grabbed his keys and we left for Drake.

Once we got their, I stormed up to the Dean Secretary's office, where I knew June would be. I can't believe she got in trouble again. June was probably the only student at Drake who had as many offenses as her and was not expelled.

I just hope she takes the news well.

* * *

As I walked down the hall to the Dean's office, I could here some of the girls, seniors I guessed, giggling and whispering. Trying not to roll my eyes, I opened the door to 's office, hoping my anger showed.

June and stopped talking and looked at me. The Dean forced a smile as she looked at me.

"Ah, Captain, pleasure to see you." I gave her a salute and answered.

"It's unfortunate it's under these circumstances again, my apologizes."

"Not a problem, Captain," she waved a hand at me and out of the corner of my, I saw June scoff. I wonder want they were talking about before I came in. Turning all my attention towards the Dean, I waited for she had to say.

"It's hardly your fault. Your sister was caught scaling a high-scale building during her lunch hour. She wandered two blocks off campus to do so. As you know, students are to only use wall at campus, and leaving the campus during school hours is forbidden-"

"Yes, I am aware of that," I looked at June for a second before turning my attention back to . "I saw a helicopter and had a suspicion that June was involved."

I looked over at June again, but she was staring and , wait for what she had to say.

"Thank you for your help," I said, though I didn't really mean it. "When June returns to campus, she'll be on her best behavior." The Dean gave me a smile and June and I left.

We were soon stopped by a boy pestering June with questions. After he started to talk about how many stories she climbed, I decided that it was time to go.


End file.
